Those Eyes
by X-Pitch-X
Summary: DEAD AND NEVER COMIN' BACK. Previously INSERT TITLE HERE. FFVII fanfic, sorta.
1. Driving without Coffee

A "Relena" Fanfic. Probably Bad. You've been warned.

Note: I started this shortly after reading the hilarious "Turk Moments" by SapphireXSerpent. I'd like to thank too many to name, so I won't bother.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or any of the characters within it. But I _have_ created a person. She's later on. (You'll know who she is.)

A red-haired man sighed dramatically, barely missing the car ahead. The blonde woman next to him scolded him crossly.

"Reno! Keep your damn eyes on the road, you idiot." She flung her hair over her right shoulder and began braiding. It quickly fell into place, familiar with the position the woman was putting it in.

It was still early in the morning, and Reno was driving- something he rarely did -Elena to her hometown for a visit. He grumbled under his breath, having skipped his usual mug of coffee today. Rude was in the back seat, still snoring softly.

"RENO!" Elena screamed, clutching her armrests.

Looking up, the man quickly swerved. "Maybe _you_ should drive, then," he mused, seemingly unconcerned by their near miss.

All three of them were dressed in black suits, but Reno was the only one without a tie. His jacket hung limply over his shoulders, opened to expose a white, slightly wrinkled, shirt. Rude had his sunglasses on, as usual. Elena sighed, wondering how he managed to keep those things in one piece. And Reno's "shades"- as he so "smoothly" put it –were pushed up sloppily into his bangs. She didn't even bother to wear the blasted things.

The only Turk who had decided to stay at work, was Tseng. He'd insisted on staying with the president- who was still recovering –and was now stuck filing all three of the other Turks' reports.

"Hey Elena?" Reno whispered, glancing ever so slightly at the female.

"Yeeeeees?" She asked, the road demanding attention (she had to make up for Reno's stubborn lack.).

The man grinned, still watching her. "What, exactly, were you planning on doing there when we got…there?" he finished lamely, overusing the word "there".

Finally, she looked his way. Elena raised an eyebrow. "Erm…Why?"

"Oh. Uh…Nothing." He swiftly snapped his thoughts to the road ahead.

"Stooooop…NOW!" The woman shouted, hitting the dashboard.

Obediently, Reno brought the car to a halt. He looked out the window and his eyebrows shot up immediately. They were in one of the last places he'd expected them to be- a schoolyard playground.

Elena jumped out and walked over to it. Reno could see the look of joy on her face. "She must've been educated here…" he muttered, poking Rude in the ribs.

The other man grunted, still half-asleep. "We stop yet…?" he asked sleepily, slowly sitting up. Reno nodded.

Meanwhile, the female Turk was running around, trying out the monkey bars- which she jumped off halfway through -going down the slide, then finally sitting on the swings.

"Reno!" he heard her call as he was about to get back into the car. He turned back around and eyed her warily. What'd he do wrong _this_ time?

"Reno!" she giggled, still sitting on that swing. "Come push me!"

A smile crept along Reno's face. "Sure." He walked over and began to push on her back as she pumped her legs, trying to get Elena high into the air.

Rude watched his fellow Turks with interest. They both had absolute glee written across their features. He sighed and stood by the car, silent as usual.

Later, with Reno and Elena red faced but content, the three rented a hotel. Of course, Elena paid. This _was_ her hometown, and she knew the others were practically broke.

They each got their own rooms, the boys' only slightly danker than Elena's. They didn't complain, though.

"As long as it has TV and an espresso machine," Reno announced. "I'm happy."

He got one out of two. No coffee waited for him in his space. Which, of course, he grumbled about the whole night.


	2. Accidents and Paperwork

After what seemed like knocking on her door for the umpteenth time, Reno barged into Elena's room. Just as he did so, the blonde walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her, hair and body wet.

Naturally, they both blushed furiously. It didn't take long for Elena to find her EMR. It _also_ didn't take long for _Reno_ to find the _door_.

He stood there for a long while, back keeping the door firmly shut. His breath was quick and when he looked across at a mirror (it was across the hallway), he was still flushed pink. On the other side, he could hear Elena cursing like a sailor, which put a shaky grin on his lips. Next he heard a crash, and guessed Elena had broken the lamp in her room, or at least the light bulb. He hastily retreated to his own room.

Elena sat on her bed and put her head in her hands, whimpering for a few minutes. After a while, she realized the most sensible thing to do was get dressed, before Rude (or Reno again) decided to "check up" on her.

For what seemed like hours, the hotel was quiet. Rude looked up from his book after a while, pondering the silence. Most likely, Reno would have gone to a nearby café to get caffeine…but what about Elena? Either sleep or seeing friends and family. He finally got up and opened the door. Walking into the hallway, he saw Reno quickly close his door. Rude raised his eyebrows, then looked around, making sure it was safe. Knowing that redhead, he had a prank hidden somewhere. Cautiously, Rude went to Reno's door and opened it.

"'LENA IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!" Reno yelled, holding up his EMR defensively. When he saw it was his bald friend, he turned red again.

Rude sighed. "Reno, what'd you do to Elena?"

The redhead shuffled a while, looking quite embarrassed. "Was the Rookie's fault, really. Didn't lock her door…"

His friend's eyebrows shot up immediately. "Reno, seriously. What'd you do?" Very worried now, he walked out and knocked on Elena's door. "Elena? Are you…okay?"

"NO, NOW GO AWAY!" she screamed back, kicking the door.

Rude rested his hand on the doorknob.

Reno poked his head out, and widened his eyes in alarm. "I wouldn't do that," he warned.

"And why not?"

"You don't wanna know…"

"Reno, just tell me what you did and I'll leave."

Tentatively, Reno walked over and whispered something in Rude's ear. He bit his lip and waited for his friend to scold him.

Rude groaned, shaking his head. "You truly are an idiot."

Elena opened her door, growling faintly when she saw the redhead. "I'm going to kill you, you know."

Reno yelped and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

That seemed to relax the blonde woman, so Rude eased up too. For the first time, he noticed papers in Elena's hand. "What're those for? Elena!" he rebuked as she hid them. "You're on _vacation_!"

She looked up pleadingly. "Please, Rude?"

"No. No paperwork."

"It doesn't seem fair to Tseng, though." The woman muttered, casting her gaze downward.

Rude sighed and looked around. "Okay, fine. But you have to hide them from Reno! If he sees you doing this stuff, he'll whack you with the EMR."

Elena sighed with relief, walking back into her room. When the door closed, she smirked. "Foolish little Rude..." she murmured, eyeing the papers. They weren't, of course, reports. How stupid did he think her?

Sitting back down, she began to type more on her computer, stopping every few minutes to re-read what she'd written so far. _'Boy, is he in for a surprise…'_ she thought, fingers working furiously.


	3. That's Not on the Menu

The next day, Reno awoke, groggy as usual. Forgetting where he was, he began feeling around for the door to the office. "Coffee…" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. A few seconds later, he walked into a wall.

**_Thud._**

Elena looked up, raising her eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked Rude, who was sitting next to her, playing LIFE. Her friend shrugged, spinning the spinner.

The only female Turk got up, sighing. "I'll be right back…" she mumbled. This was probably something to do with Reno, anyways.

Reno groaned, feeling his head. His "shades" lay broken next to him. He heard the door and looked up. "Elena! Where…are we?" he asked confused, looking around for the first time.

Elena chuckled, helping her comrade to his feet. He was slightly taller than her, about four inches. "We're in my hometown, remember? This is your hotel room."

"…Oh yeah."

"How about you go to the café down the street and get some caffeine?"

Feeling quite agreeable at this hour, Reno nodded and stumbled out, a look of hope on his face.

Elena shook her head in an amused/annoyed way, and headed back to Rude, who was still playing his board game.

Perfectly content, Reno watched the mug in front of him. He'd asked the desk helper to fill it to the brim, but it was already almost half empty. In one more gulp, he drained the glass.

Someone sat across from him. She seemed like a simple girl, flowing purple hair and two weird moon scars that started at her forehead, went behind her ears, then ended on her cheeks. Though he couldn't remember ever seeing her, she glowered at him. "You a Turk?" she asked simply, finger twitching on the table.

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Who's asking?" He was slightly captivated by her eyes. They were a stunning silver-gray color.

For the first time, the woman grinned slightly. "Oh, my name is not important. Yet." She flung a strand of her spiky bangs backwards, eyeing him guardedly. "Now…Are you one of the Turks?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "Why yes. Yes I a-"

**_Bang!_**

Shock was the first experience. Then pain. He clutched his shoulder, eyes wide with disbelief. All around him people were screaming, getting up out of chairs, and running for their lives. But the girl had done her job. She spun around and began walking away, shoving a gun into her pocket. "W-Wait!" Reno called weakly. Again she faced him, even more suspicious than last time. "Who are you?"

She looked around doubtfully, averting her strange eyes. "Grey. Grey Evens."

After that, all he could hear was her shoes, clicking away on the pavement. And all he could see were black…and those wondrous, gray eyes.


	4. Don't You Understand?

The redhead's eyes fluttered opened. Above him he could see Elena and Rude. They had worry etched across their faces. In the far corner of the room stood Tseng, and even Rufus, ShinRa's president. "What…what happened..?"

Elena sighed with obvious relief, scooting her chair closer to him. "Someone shot you at the café. The police are asking around, but no one can get an accurate description of her."

"Grey…" Reno whispered, moving his head to look at his shoulder. "Grey Evens."

"What?"

"That's her name. She told me before I passed out."

Tseng coughed and raised an eyebrow. "He's clearly delirious. Why would she tell him her name? Completely ludicrous."

Growling, Reno attempted to sit up, but Rude pushed him back down. He winced slightly as the pain in his arm throbbed by the sudden movement. "I know what I heard."

Several hours later, when the police and reporters heard he was awake, people flooded his room. "Do you know her? What was her name? What did she look like?" Questions like this were hurled at him from every direction.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Reno hissed loudly, reaching for an EMR that wasn't there. "No, I don't know her, but I _do_ know her name."

More reporters scramble to be the first to hear the woman's identity.

The redhead cackled evilly. "I didn't say I'd tell you."

Tseng rolled his eyes. "I told you. Delirious."

Many days after being mauled by the media, Reno was finally released. Leaning back in his chair as he waited for the page to load, the redhead looked around expectantly. What was that noise?

He walked to the window for answers. It had sounded like someone singing, and he knew it wasn't Elena.

Wind-blown violet hair made his breath catch. It was _her_! Grey stood across the street, her voice melodious and echoic. She obviously thought no one was watching her, because when she turned her head the slightest bit and saw Reno, she faltered and flinched. Now her voice was shaky, but Grey continued singing.

Smirking, Reno sat and watched her, his arm- which was in a sling -going numb where the bullet had pierced his skin. He heard the door creak open, but felt he couldn't afford to miss this "performance".

His fellow Turks pulled up chairs, occasionally whispering to each other. When Grey had gone inside, Rude leaned in towards him. "Reno, do you know that women? 'Cuz I don't think ladies like strangers watching them from windows."

His friend's tone of voice made a reddish tinge creep onto his face. Reno protested, saying, "That was her! That was Grey!"

Elena snickered behind him, which was very scornful, in Reno's mind. "Look, this is just me saying this but…I'm not sure I'd believe someone who shot you would leave the job half-done. If that was indeed your lady, why didn't she go back inside and get a gun?"

Hurt, Reno walked out of his room, shoulders slumped in disappointment. Why hadn't his friends believed him?

Stuck in his thoughts, the Turk didn't notice a girl standing in front of him. "Hello, Turk."

Reno snapped his head up. "Oh! Hi, Grey."

She looked slightly embarrassed, especially at being caught over there so fast. "You know, you never told me _your_ name, Turk."

"Reno. My name's Reno…"

"Sorry about what happened at the café, Tur- uh…Reno."

The redhead smirked. "You didn't exactly seem sorry at the time. Why so violent? What've you got against me?"

"Not you, exactly," Grey murmured, sighing. "Just you Turk guys in general."

Reno waited for an answer, and just as he was about to give up, she opened her mouth again and started telling her tale.

"When I was younger, a teen, probably, my brother went away on some 'business'. He never said what. Never really got a chance to, actually." Reno noticed how she was keeping her eyes directed at the floor. Was she lying? Or was this just hard for her? Before he could decide, she spoke some more. "A few days after he left, we received a message. It said…Well, it said he'd disappeared. Mysteriously. It had an official-looking ShinRa seal on it, so no one really questioned the note."

Nodding, Reno couldn't help but interrupt. "Many people vanish on business, you know. It's ShinRa's job to make sure their families know."

Grey glowered at him for a few seconds, then shrugged. "I suppose. But anyways, a couple years ago someone said that they'd seen Adam recently. And she was a reliable source, so we-"

"Adam?"

"My brother. Now stop butting in! Okay, so we went to where she'd noticed him. The house was oddly clean. No sign of fighting except for a little blood stain on the sofa that was probably dismissed for catsup." The woman finally looked at him. "See what I'm getting at?"

"No."

"Jeez, you're dense!" She took a few deep breaths and started up again. "Well, after investigating a while near the stain, I found this." After digging in her purse, Grey produced a ShinRa card, one very much like Reno's.

The redhead took out his own company ID. Indeed, the details were alike, except the names and pictures. Reno sighed. "Okay," he muttered. "_Now_ I see what you're getting at."


End file.
